The Lost Key To My Heart
by sakandliluver
Summary: I love you, but I have to... Her eyes widened,what the hell was going on? She kept reading, tears stung her eyes, the only person who ever said this..was....who was playing this sick joke?Rated jus in case.IMPORTANT AN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this story ALL belong to the creators at CLAMP who created Cardcaptors…**

**The plot in this story was created from a dream I had --" ehehe…. **

**The plot is mine… so yah…**

**This is my first fanfic, I have been a loyal fan of this site for like a year and ½ or more and I absolutely am so happy to be finally part of something I truly love!**

**On with the Show**

**Chapter 1 y'all:**

They stood in front of each other, a small girl with short auburn hair and striking emerald eyes and a small Chinese boy with messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes.

She stood there still confused on why he had called her there, her name was Sakura Kinomoto-and her best friend Syaoran Li had called her over here and was now staring at the ground with a solemn expression.

They say your eyes are the windows into your soul, well then if you looked into Sakura's eyes you could see her confusion mixed with happiness, she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she saw him, she didn't know what it was she was experiencing-but it was like she was bursting with emotion and wanted to cling to him and stay in his embrace for as long as she could.

Syaoran stood there facing the ground, for some reason it had suddenly become interesting, he couldn't look Sakura in the face- her piercing gaze was too much for him to handle, he would get lost in the wonderful abyss of her eyes. He gulped-this was going nowhere! He was about to tell her something that would change their lives, their friendship, their bond, their everything…

A sudden burst of courage went through him, he lifted his head and looked her in the eye, he was already losing it-

"Sakura, the reason why I called you here is that I have a confession to make…"

She titled her head to the side in confusion.

He chuckled nervously-even at times like this she was so, so… innocent and adorable.

"Sakura, I don't know what's going on with me ..but I think I'm in love with you…"

He looked at the ground, the tears were already building up in his eyes, he was going to explode, he just told the girl who was his first love and hopefully his last-if she didn't reject him that is, and the only who showed emotion (outside of his family) towards him and actually taught him to care and trust and love- from the cold boy he once was.

She stood there shocked, her eyes as wide as dinner plates, he..he…he LOVES her! Her! Is it true! Could he be feeling the same emotions as her? Was she experiencing love for the Li clan's Heir…? How could she be so dense…Such a strong emotion building up in BOTH of them?

Tears started pouring out of her eyes and staining her cheeks. They dropped steadily towards the ground.

While Syaroan was staring intently on the ground waiting for her answer, he saw the little droplets of water dropping onto the ground- surprised by this and looked up. Was she crying? He saw her crying and staring at him and before he even knew what was going on he was tackled to the ground in a giant bear hug. He carefully placed his hands on her petit waist still trying to comprehend what just occurred and letting it all sink in. He smiled, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting, and suddenly she replied

"I love you too…" in a muffled voice and she hiccupped and sniffed and looked into his eyes and wore her sunny smile towards him.

He then grabbed her and pulled her even closer, if that was possible and dug his face into her hair and sighed contently. But he realized he hadn't told her the full story yet. He then abruptly let go of her and spoke in a tiny voice

"Sakura, I have something else to tell you…I'm…"

**MUAHAHA! Cliffy, please tell me how you guyz like it so far, Ill update soon if I get some reviews, lol please review ppl! Hopefully this wont be my last story --**

** Sakura and Syaoran Lover…**


	2. Is this really?

**Hey people!**

**LOL…wow I got 4 reviews so far! On my first day, lol that's gud rite? Anywayz **

**I'd like to thank ALL my reviewers for supporting me on my first story here on It means so much to me! To Sunflower Seeds, and Pris-who I know personally thanks especially! Anywayz here's my next chapter which hopefully will please my reviewers, like Uriko and Halliwells!**

**On wit the show y'all!**

**Last Chapter recap**

"Sakura, I have something else to tell you…I'm…"

She laid there on the floor beside him confused and momentarily saddened from the absence of heat and warmth that was just holding her in a death grip. She kept staring at the ground, frightened from the tone he was speaking in, it couldn't mean something good.

"I'm…I'm leaving Japan, I'm moving back to Hong Kong…"

Her eye's widened dramatically, and tears were threatening to fall once again, nothing could ever stay good in her life...she thought bitterly.

He knew he could do nothing to prevent his moving back to Hong Kong, and he knew she was going to be crushed-whether she loved him or not, they both were so ecstatic a moment ago and now…he had to do something, shouldn't he? He thought of an idea.

He took her chin delicately and turned her face so she would face him and look into his eyes. He saw the tears and the heartbreak and he was willing to punch himself right then and there, the girl he loved – was…was…crying, he felt like an utter jerk, he was making her cry…how could she even love me? He thought, she doesn't deserve me…and a whole chain of thoughts erupted in his mind of self pity and hatred.

"Sakura, you don't know how much I love you, how much this moment means to me, you don't deserve me….(his voice cracked) I was a cold-hearted boy, you changed me for the better, you're the one who makes me smile, the one who I wait to see everyday and the only one who fills my thoughts, you're my everything and my one and only love. I can't do anything about me leaving, my mom is forcing me, but I know I'll do everything in my power to come back to you- EVERYTHING!(he yelled out)….Please don't cry Sakura, I love you…."

Her eyes were as wide as saucers, she pulled away from his grasp.

He was surprised and his hand went limp.

She sniffed and let her tears come out full force, she felt colder than she ever had before. But suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and held her close, her eyes widened and looked up to see Syaoran resting his chin on her shoulder and his eyes closed tightly and tears slowly starting to leak out.

She stared at him in awe, and then smiled bitterly and leaned her head towards his and cried in his embrace-how could he be so sweet and cruel at the same time…

They stayed there till the darkness was about to start taking over the city, and she slowly took one of her hands and lifted it towards his cheek and cupped his face, causing him to open his eyes in surprise and smile faintly.

"Syaoran, you make me the most happiest girl in the world, I feel the same way towards you- I'm sorry I couldn't say this all to you before. I'm still coping with the fact my first love is leaving me after he just confessed his …love for me…"

He smiled his one and only smile for her- and was about to say something, when she put her finger on his lips to shush him. He quietly obeyed.

"When are you leaving?"

He looked away momentarily, gathering up his courage and let out a large breath of air he was holding and said quietly-

"Tomorrow…"

"I see. Syaoran, I also have one more thing to say, face it Syaoran…Will we ever see each other again? If you can't even stop your mother now, how do you hope to pull it off in the future! Tell me! How! Tell me….how…"

He sat there stunned, his mouth agape. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips and replied.

"Please Sakura, please-just have some faith in me…"

She smiled faintly and tears started streaking her face once again and leaned towards his face.

His heartbeat quickened…was this…is she really? ...millions of questions floated around in his head.

She closed her eyes, and he gulped…god this _is_ happening…

She stopped all his thoughts as she placed her lips onto his own, he was awestruck for a moment and then responded, his first kiss and it was with her, he couldn't have been more happy…

She let go reluctantly, and whispered

"Syaoran, I don't know if you will come back for me, and…I…just I don't know what to believe, I know this isn't like me…I …just…am very confused right now with my emotions…I love you with all my heart and I'm sure I couldn't love another the way I do you…please…I just have this gut feeling telling me-it's just too good to be true…I don't want to lose something else precious to me…I'm sorry I need time…I just.."

He understood, yet he was so confused all at once, he nodded numbly, and stared at her walking figure into the distance…

He suddenly bolted from the ground and ran towards her…

"Sakura! Wait!"

She stopped and didn't turn to face him, and waited for his answer.

"Sakura, please-I don't want this to be the way we end! Please! Just…just let me see you before I leave….Please meet me at the airport tomorrow, meet me at the entrance same time today…please? Sakura…."

She nodded and walked away….

Please tell me this isn't how this is going to end…Syaoran thought.

**WOOOOT! Wow I wrote this so fast…considering it's late at night.. I hope it makes sense…sry if it doesn't… LMAO anywayz I hope you guyz like this! And trust me there's WAYYYY more to come so yep! please keep reading and reviewing! Ill update next chapter if I get 10 reviews…hopefully…! LMAO! Unless I'm extremely bored or sum1 really wants a new chap! PPL REVIEWWWWW! Thnx**

**sakandliluver signing out!**


	3. Bon Voyage

**Hey!**

**Yes, I am back…LOL**

**So? Miss me? I hope u did...LMAO anywayz I hope u enjoyed or really got emotional over them, cuz thatz a great reaction 4 me to know that my stories move ppl! Anywayz Here's my 3rd instalment to our CCS Love Story!**

**I'd like to thank ALL my reviewers for reading this and actually reviewing! It means a lot ppl, hope u kno that!**

**Special Thanks to Halliwells, for being my 1 reviewer that has stayed with me thus far!**

**On wit the Show y'all…

* * *

**

**Last Chapter Recap**

She nodded and walked away….

Please tell me this isn't how this is going to end…Syaoran thought.

* * *

That night, as he lay on his bed he couldn't get his mind off of her…She was haunting him, why did he have to leave! For once why couldn't he be happy?

(A/N AWW..see they think alike! Check last chap for recap!)

How could he have become so selfish? His life had never been better since he had been with her- ever since his father died….

Flashback+

"Father!" A little Syaoran ran to his father who currently was laying on the floor, eyes shut tight, clutching his chest in horrific pain.

"Father. What's wrong?" Little Syaoran eyebrow's met, what was happening to Father? He sat worriedly-waiting for an answer. He had a gut feeling, this was not going to be good…

"Son, hurry go get y-your mother! HURRY!"

He understood and ran the fastest he had ever ran, he knew that something was happening to his Father that could end his life. He suddenly saw his mother and skidded to a halt and changed course towards her.

"Mother! Father he's…I don't know-going to die! Something's happening to him! Mom! Help!"

He watched his mothers face pale and eyes widen in realization and then turned to a look of determination and run towards her husband. Little Syaoran following closely behind.

"Honey! Oh God! It's happening isn't it?" She ran towards the phone in the room and quickly dialled 911.

While she was waiting for someone to answer the phone, she yelled

"Syaoran! Get someone to help! Anyone! Get Wei!"

End Flashback+

We never saved him in time, the doctor's said there was nothing we could've done, it was a miracle he could even talk-and stay alive that long. I never believed the doctor's-there has to be something we could've done…couldn't we? He let out another sigh. What can I do now…I don't want another person whom I love to leave-not when I can do something about it…

He slept restlessly that night, fighting his emotions and his past memories haunting him, but the most was of _her_…

He awoke early in the morning and couldn't stand being cramped up in the house, he decided to take a morning jog to clear his head.

He dashed outside and decided to take one full run around the school and back to his house, he started running and soon enough he was working up a sweat and he was starting to feel better but suddenly his heart stopped-

"Sakura…" She was sitting on the top of the penguin slide staring off into space.

As soon as he spoke her name she turned her towards the source of the sound, and quickly looked down-looking a little flushed.

"Sakura, have you been out here this whole time?" I questioned quietly.

She kept staring at the ground, and after what seemed like forever but was really actually only a minute long, she then looked up into his eyes

"I went home, after you told me…-she glanced once again towards the ground-but I couldn't sleep…I came out here…I didn't know where else to turn too."

His eyes darkened, he caused this pain towards her-he's the cruel bastard…

He took her chin delicately in his hands and tilted her head towards his face so their eyes could meet, she was now staring at him with a fresh, new batch of tears in her eyes ready to fall any moment. He stroked her cheek lovingly, and embraced her cold body, in a vain attempt to warm her. He stroked her hair tenderly and held her as if she was the only thing that kept him alive-which was true. He didn't know if he could leave his angel…Sakura…He could feel the warm tears stain his shirt, but he didn't care…it was about Sakura feeling's that mattered right now…

"I'll always be here for you Sakura, you have my heart in your hands, I'll never stop thinking about you…_ever _…"

She gasped, and sniffled softly, it still affected her so much when he said those words…about how he loved her…and she knew that she would never get tired off it and neither will she ever stop saying them to him as well…Syaoran…

She sniffled and looked up towards him and smiling a crooked smile with tears streaming down her face

"Syaoran, you must know I'll never love anyone the same as the way I do you, you have my heart in your hands as well and that's why it hurts so much to see you go…I don't know how I'll handle it when we just admitted we loved each other and I.."

She was cut off by his lips placing gently on hers, and she was taken aback- but slowly started to respond and revelled in the moment as much as she could, she never wanted to let go….

He guided her back to her house and placed her gently on her bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep Sakura, I'll be waiting for you at the airport, I don't want you to weaken your health because of me-already I have caused you so much pain…I'll go…"

She cut him off and said "Syaoran, you also brought along a love that I've never experienced before and that is all I want…Don't blame yourself Syaoran…I'll see you tonight…Love you.."

He smiled faintly, even at time like this she would care about others rather than herself…That was his Sakura…

"Sweet Dreams Sakura…I Love You too…"

He then swiftly jumped out her window and landed with a soft thud and quickly started walking back to his apartment.

She closed her eyes, and smiled contently-Syaoran's comfort had eased her…but the sickening feeling at the bottom of her stomach was getting to her…She knew he would never come back-realistically…would he?

It was the same time as they had confessed to one another yesterday..

Syaoran stood there anxiously waiting for her arrival…She would come wouldn't she?

Just one last time, and one last…

"Syaoran!"

He looked up to see his mother, with a frustrated look on her face

"Syaoran, we need to leave soon. Sakura better be here-or we're leaving, got that?"

He nodded numbly, please let his cherry blossom-please…

"Syaoran!" He growled in frustration, why couldn't his mother stop bugging him!

He looked with an angered expression, but suddenly disappeared as quick as it came, his prayers had been answered.

She was standing there panting, she must have ran the whole way here…

She finally looked up to see his stunned face and smiled faintly, then looking away shyly.

He started walking towards with a soft smile with something twinkling in his eyes, she had only seen him look this way at her….

He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her flowery scent.

"Sakura.." He replied his voice muffled, just like he had since he had admitted he had fallen for her. She could feel the tears forming, was this the last time he would hold her like this? Was it?

He chuckled lightly and reluctantly let go and moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear and softly cupped her cheek with a smile she would never forget.

"I don't know what to do Sakura, I don't know how I'll live without you…Ill keep in touch, call me, Sakura…Every day ok? I Just wanted to let you know how much I love you…"

With that last note he bended towards her dace and captured her lips with his and forgot everything, everything but his cherry blossom, they stayed slowly shifted into a embrace and were lip-locked. They would've stayed like that if they could if it wasn't for Syaoran's mother watching the whole scene who suddenly coughed uncomfortably. He realized his mother was there the whole time and sighed softly and mumbling, his lips still slightly on hers

"I have to go, don't forget me, 'cause I'll never forget you…" He stared at her face which was being held by his hands and leaned in for his last kiss and a tear escaped his eyes. He quickly wiped it away and smiled at her and turned away.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered so only he could hear

"I love you my little wolf…"

"And to you as well my cherry blossom" He held her hands in his and slowly slid out of her embrace and walked away, looking back just as he was boarding the plane and smiled a smile just for her.

She smiled back, and slowly turned around with the tears pouring down her face heavily.

"We'll meet again, won't we?" She mumbled out quietly. (Yes that was ½ from the end of the series of CCS, I don't remember..but I think it was the same right?)

* * *

THATZ THE END OF THIS CHAP! Plz review ppl! I need more and more reviews, and I love hearing your thoughts on my fanfic! There's a whole roller coaster coming next, this is still just the beginning y'all! I hope you all like and sry if there are any cough spelling errors…I had a momentary Writer's Block.

Sakandliluver says

"P.S ppl reviewwwwww!Thnx"


	4. Love is lost

**A/N: Hey people, wow I have so little reviews TTTT.**

**At one point in 2 or 3 more chapters, if I don't have enough reviews I think I'm going to leave this story unfinished, since no one apparently likes this story currently. This story will probably take like 10 chapters to finish or way more but…no one is reading so ehhh.. The plot hasn't developed completely, yet so maybe that why anywayz w/e. This story may go on hiatus. Anywayz if you like this story, plz tell me if you want it to keep going.

* * *

**

**Recap**

She smiled back, and slowly turned around with the tears pouring down her face heavily.

"We'll meet again, won't we?" She mumbled out quietly.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

It had been 4 years after he had said goodbye to me. I believed him at first, how naïve I was- to believe that he might ACTUALLY COME BACK! But he never did. So here I am completely broken-waiting for a boy who may never come. I just started High School, and it's not going to be easy that he's not here. Tomoyo is not here either. She was one of my closest friends and probably still is after Syaoran left. Tomoyo Daidouji, one of the sweetest and one of the most prettiest girl's I have known, she has long black hair all the way to her waist, and amethyst eyes. She is dating my friend Eriol, and they have been together ever since they . But sometimes I envy them so much.

How I'll never have a relationship like that…I can never love someone again, I'm so afraid to have my heart broken and there's still that little part of me that hopes that Syaoran may actually come back, it's stupid and I know he wont but, a girl can dream cant she?

I pushed the door open, at the entrance of the school-Tomoeda High School to be exact

(A/N: I know, so original)

I walked down the hall to my locker and started to move the small wheel in order of my locker combination on my lock. I slid my bag off my back and opened the bag and started pulling out the books I'll need for class. I heard a loud scream down the hall, I turned my head in the same direction and stared questiongly, but of course I should have known it's the group of girl's who somehow hated me for just existing. I never did anything to them, they just hate me..

As soon as they felt my eyes staring at them they stopped giggling and turned to face me.

"Well isn't it the innocent little Kinomoto! What? Still waiting for the make-believe guy who you think is in love with you to come back? What was his name again…-she rubbed her chin thoughtfully-oh yes! Your "Little Wolf" right? Dream on, it's one thing to make-up a guy, but who would ever love you!"

Her name was Clarissa. (A/N: What? It's the first name that came to mind..)

She found me the easiest target to pick on, 'cause I would never fight back-I would never go to her low level and actually say something rude back at her.

They kept giggling as she said her pick of cruel words, and walked with the rest of her group down the hall-giggling and winking at guys who would pass her.

I watched them leave and turned back to gathering my things and started to close my locker place my lock firmly in place. I started walking to my first period class when something crashed towards me. I expected to feel my body fall on to the cold ground but I never did. I looked up to see a boy, with pale blue eyes and short slick black hair holding my waist. I immediately got up and picked up my books that had fallen in the process and muttering a quick sorry, I was reaching for my last book when our hands touched since he too was going to pick it up for me. I looked back at him retreating my hand.

"Thank you very much, I'll be on my way now."

He quickly grabbed my elbow as I started to leave and asked

"Your Sakura Kinomoto aren't you?"

I stood there my back facing him,

"Yeah, I am. Why?'

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang sometime…Sorry if I'm coming off a bit strong…"

I turned to face him and replied

"It's ok, sorry I'm kinda busy right now, maybe another time-but, I'm not interested.."

I turned on my heel and started walking back onto the direction which was my class. I didn't mean to sound cold to him, it's just I wasn't interested. There was only guy who I would ever be interested in that way…and unfortunately I'm a sitting duck here. The whole day went by in a blur, I tried paying attention-but ever since that guy subtly asked me out, I have been thinking about Syaoran..I wonder what he would be doing now…I never truly knew why he never replied to any of my letters and messages. Maybe Syaoran stopped loving me, and had moved on…A relationship is 2 people, not one and right now it felt like I was the only one there.

I opened my lock, gosh I was dieing of boredom and was itching to get out of this cold, and unwelcoming school. Tomoyo and Eriol weren't here…I'm all alone…

Suddenly a small white paper flew out of my locker as soon as I opened my locker.

It landed on the floor and had a message written on it

"I Love you, but I have to…"

My eyes widened, what the hell was going on? As I kept reading, tears stung my eyes, the only person who ever said this. was...who was playing this sick joke?

I specifically remembered I had never told anyone what he had said to me, the moment he broke my heart…no..one…

It couldn't be that guy that asked me out was it? No it couldn't have been him… Who…Clarissa?...Maybe

I walked cautiously out of the building, my eyebrows met together in a confused gaze as I started walking in the rain. The rain soaking my clothes, but I didn't care if I got wet… Nothing mattered right now, Touya was away at college, and dad was away at an archeologist trip. It was just me, myself and I…I wish the rain could wash away all my pain

But worst of all, I had some sort of prank being pulled on me..

I decided to forget this whole mess for now…

Time Lapse

I had been in the rain way too long. I had taken a shower and I was currently laying on my bed thinking about everything that had happened today for some sort of clue. But ended up empty-handed, the usual.

I closed my eyes-I had a major headache…I guess I'll have to wait to see for tomorrow and see what happens.

Next Day+

I walked into the building with a light pink tank top and a jean skirt that reached to my knees. I wore a long, dangly red necklace and converse shoes. Tomoyo bought this outfit for me, she was a fashion addict…I smiled at the faint memory of her making me try on clothes and letting her film me…How I miss her..so much…

I opened my lock and closed my eyes shut, waiting for what my locker might bring, I opened the locker door…and…(A/N: drum roll please)

Nothing came out….I was shocked…Expect the Unexpected..

(A/N: ehehe CCS ppl..classic)

I guess today would be another boring day of Tomoeda High School..Woot….

I stepped into my classroom and sat at the back row, not wanting to socialize right now, I guess it is partly my fault for not having any real friends here, I'm always so cold…

I sat there waiting patiently for the bell to ring and 5…4…3….2..1 BRIINNNNG!

I sat there staring into space warily and waiting for my teacher who faintly reminded me of Napoleon Dynamite.

(A/N: I have a teacher who reminds me of him LMAO! SRY…NAPLOEAN DYNAMITE IS A MOVIE THAT belong to it's rightful owners…not me)

Students started pouring into the classroom, some of them letting out s sigh of relief that the teacher hadn't arrived already. Wow, something just struck me, I'm actually early...funny…I thought sarcastically in my head

Our teacher walked in and had a bright smile plastered to his face.

The class immediately quieted down. He looked around, and then cleared his throat.

"Class, we have a new student in our class."

I looked away obviously bored.

"His name is Syaoran Li, he comes from Hong Kong!"

I sat there frozen like a statue and my hands gripping the table for support till my knuckles turned white.

"Oh My GOD" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**And thatz the end ppl! Sry if it doesn't make sense, I jus typed in a very short time..I guess w/e anywayz plz review thnx…tell me if u want this to continue..it has way more stuff in store…if ur willing to read it….**

**sakandliluver**


	5. Little Wolf Mania

**Muhahaha…I am back…anywayz I just so wanted to continue and get my stuff down, and im glad sum ppl actually reviewed like vietgirl..thank you so MUCH!**

**It meant so much to me…LOL! Anywayz heres the 5th chapter, its starting to get complicated by the next chapter or this one..i dun wanna go to fast or slow…so hard anywayz read ppl and review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers who are sticking with me through this story, or at least hopefully will LMAO:**

**vietgirl and Valentine Satiguss, excitingnewscanbebadorgood and also my sis the Squirrel ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Recap:**

"His name is Syaoran Li, he comes from Hong Kong!"

I sat there frozen like a statue and my hands gripping the table for support till my knuckles turned white.

"Oh My GOD" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Every girl's jaw dropped including mine, and staring wide-eyed. While the boys were glaring at him for the sudden attention and attraction. His eyes scanned the room, while I was trying to hide-blushing. His eyes lingered on me, and I turned away red as a tomato. This was ridiculous, why was I the one being shy? He's the one that like left FOREVER! At least it felt like it…He had changed so much, but also like he hadn't changed at all…He had grown up….Not the young, sweet boy he once was. Would he still love me?

His hair was still as messy as ever, but covered half of his eyes so mysteriously and those eyes glittering and hiding mysteries in them that I was just itching to discover.

He bowed and spoke in his deep, rich voice-

"Ohayou, minna-san(Good Morning everyone) I'm Syaoran Li, you may call me Li."

Wow, I thought. Even his voice changed. He was so much more…handsome…I feel like I'm melting and I just don't want to face him right now, but yet at the same time I want to hold him and yell WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

I could see the teacher shifting uncomfortably, obviously disturbed that the girls were practically drooling at the sight of the new student.

I held in a light giggle.

"Li-san you may sit behind Kinomoto-san. Please raise your hand-"

He was cut off by Syaoran

"Oh, it's quite all right, I already know Sakura."

The class whispered excitedly and all the girls were obviously jealous that this hot new item was, well _my_ hot item…Well I'm not sure if he's mine, actually. Anyways…. was already involved with the loner of the school-me, and was on first name basis!gasp I thought sarcastically.

I wonder how Clarissa would take this, that I wasn't making it up. I can't wait to see the look on her face, but this spells trouble.

He walked towards me, it felt like time stopped and my heart was thumping loudly in my chest ready to burst out any minute along with me grabbing a hold of him.

He stopped at my desk and stared at me with his amber eyes, and I kept blushing-then our eyes finally had contact. Uh-oh I thought. Wrong move, I was about to become a puddle of goo, like every other girl-within a 5-foot radius. He had a small smile on his face and was boring his eyes into mine. He then leaned over-my heart beat was erratic by this moment. He pulled me into a hug, my body being crushed in his arms-but I just laid there limply-not comprehending just yet, still registering. He then cupped my cheek and kissed it lightly. I was awestruck at his affection. Wow, talk about PDA(public display of affection)!

He then set me down gently and casually sat in his seat behind me.

By that moment I felt like dying right then and there. My thoughts were so jumbled by now! Every single girl was there completely shocked. THE KINOMOTO, SAKURA "A.K.A THE LONER" was officially involved with the hot Syaoran Li. WTH was going on here? But I was still fighting my emotions, how can after so long he came back and demand to be part of my life? Just go up and kiss me and hug me in front of EVERYONE! Be prince charming riding on the white horse with all of his glory. But I couldn't hide the fact that I was jumping for joy internally. SO happy he came back! My love came back…

The rest of the class was nothing but a faint memory. I could barely even vaguely remember what we were learning. I was so dazed. He had this effect on me-I guess that's what's you expect from love. It's a gamble-and you have to put trust, and care. You are so _vulnerable_.

My stomach was filled with butterflies. I was shaken out of my reverie by the sudden BRRRINNNGGG!

I tried to shakily get up, and afraid to see what was going to happen. I felt like I was going to faint! This has to be a dream!

I was about to gather my books, when a hand lightly touched mine and I looked up to see Syaoran holding it firmly to his heart. I gasped, oh god! No, not the eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything…I'm just…so happy to see _you._"

I flushed at the comment. I looked up to him

"Do you..Syaoran..still…"I bit my lip trying to keep going.

"You mean, do I still love you? I cant believe you would ask me a question like that!"

I was surprised at the small outburst. Had I angered him? Was it true he had forgotten me? Then WTH was that over there! I felt tears brimming my eyes.

He caught my eyes being glazed over and he immediately caught what I was thinking.

"Saku, it's not what you're thinking…I still love you! With all of my heart, and soul…I would never stop loving you! Not even for a moment…"

I hiccupped, and small tears started rolling down my face, I took a step towards him and collapsed in his arms.

He held me close, and I had hoped he would never let go. He kissed the top my head for a long moment and carefully let go of me and held me by the arms staring at my face.

He smiled and said

"Please Sakura, just have some faith in me…" (check chp 2 for reference)With that he chuckled lightly and said

"Remember? See, I'd find my way! right?"

I gasped and hit him lightly, after all that time…he remembered.

I smiled and grabbed my books and held them with one hand and intertwined my other hand with his and he squeezed it lightly.

We walked out hand-in-hand only to find the class was eavesdropping on our conversation. I inwardly groaned, god by the end of the day or sooner EVERYONE was going to know that me and Syaoran were an item and still are.

He let go of my hand and wrapped it around my shoulder and pushed his way out of the crowd to be only then stopped by Clarissa.

Someone save me! I yelled inwardly, this is going to end badly.

"So it's true, huh bitch? So this is your 'little wolf'?-She sneered- We'll see about this. He's so mine, got that! I told you no one could ever love you, Miss loner.-She turned toward Syaoran-And you, I'll see you later-and winked flirtatiously-If you're wise I'd dump this bitch."

By now Syaoran was holding a fist tightly and then he finally exploded

"You listen here bitch, I'm going to hang with who I please, and don't ever call my girlfriend a bitch-your hear me!-he pointed to his ear for emphasis- The only bitch here is you! So back off, I hope I never have to talk to you again." With that he steered me past her with his arm still tightly wrapped around me.

As we were walking, all the students were staring at his awed. Not only by Syaoran's performance, but also how _I_ could be with _him_.

A few boys passed by him with glares-the few that found me attractive. Hah. Me? Attractive. Those boys all had something wrong with them. I still don't know why Syao ever liked me either…

He then steered towards a hallway with less people, and found a janitors closet and led me towards it, to talk privately.

"Sakura, why do you put up with her? You don't deserve to be treated like that!"

I fidgeted, but calmed down, he was only concerned for me.

"Syaoran, I won't sink down to her level. She's just like that...I never did anything to upset her…"

He ran his fingers though his hair and engulfed me in a hug and sighed.

"It's been way too long Sakura…"

I sighed contently with our contact, but I wanted to ask him something..

"Syaoran, why do you even love me? I'm such a Plain Jane.."

His response was to hold me tighter and say

"Sakura I can't believe you think that of yourself. I'll say this how many times as you want, but I love you for who you _are_. No one cared for me when I was younger, you are so pure and kind-so untainted and so loving and caring, I don't know how I was able to survive without you…Don't ever doubt yourself…ok?"

I nodded and smiled at his love for me and planted a small kiss on his lips.

He chuckled at my response and guided me to the lunch room, where we sat together in silence. Relishing in each other's presence. But I broke the silence with the question that had itching me for so long.

"Syaoran, I was wondering how come you never replied to anything I sent or ever replied my messages. I was pretty sure you had forgotten me.."

He nodded numbly, almost as if he was expecting the question. That just made me even more suspicious-really wondering where he was going with this..

"I-my mother had prevented me from speaking with anyone, I was isolated and had to concentrate on my studies and training. I'm so sorry Sakura….Forgive me.."

I sighed, obviously relieved he didn't purposely do the ignoring, and it wasn't his fault.

I leaned on his shoulder and smiled, facing him.

"I wish you would've called me. When did you arrive?"

He looked down "I arrived late last night, I don't think it would be appropriate to call you so late…I wanted to surprise you.."

"Well you surprised me! Mission accomplished!"

He chuckled, and grinned towards me. "We should eat, shouldn't we?"

Right then and there-my stomach growled and I blushed at my stomach's timing. He chuckled and was back in a flash with our lunch. We sat together and slowly ate, finally catching up on all that had happened.

But at the back of my head I was still wondering, why…that note…

"Ne Syoaran, did you write a note to me, about when you confessed to me back in grade 5?"

He looked down, his eyebrow's meeting-staring off into the distance with an angry look, he then recomposed himself and replied

"No, why would you think that?"

I eyed him suspiciously…what was going on here? I decided not to push it any further..for now….

* * *

**Another chapter has come to a close ppl! I hope you all review and keep this story going. I will update next week, I'm asking for at least 5 more reviews! Thank you and enjoy. I would love to hear your thoughts on my story! I tried ppl, I tried…. LOL I hope it makes sense….eheheh….**

**sakandliluver**


	6. It's too good 2 b true!

**Omg people! First off, I'd like to say THANK U! to all my precious reviewers! This is the biggest response I have received for a single chap and I'm so glad u guyz loved it! I'm one happy camper! Well this chapter is probably gonna b one of the toughest! How shall I continue! anywayz this chap is dedicated to my reviewers:**

**_excitingnewscanbebadorgood_**

_**krn5rul3**_

_**sakura789**_

_**happysakura110**_

_**My sis THE Squirrel!**_

_**Valentine Satiguss**_

**_vietgirl_**

_**LollipopCHAOS

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5 Recap:**

"Ne Syoaran, did you write a note to me, about when you confessed to me back in grade 5?"

He looked down, his eyebrow's meeting-staring off into the distance with an angry look, he then recomposed himself and replied

"No, why would you think that?"

I eyed him suspiciously…what was going on here? I decided not to push it any further..for now….

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

I sighed, looking at the ticking clock. Sure, I hated this damn school, being stuck in it for like 8 hours/ 5 days a week. But, what was so exciting about going home anyways? I mean Tomoyo and Eriol weren't even here in Tomoeda. But of course, this was my past thinking…Syaoran, the love of my small little life had come back! I could never get used to the way he looks at me or the way we held eachother. I was so eager to spend the rest of the day with him. I was going to go help him unpack and welcome him back to Tomoeda.

I glanced at the teacher, he was now repeating our homework. Gosh, how I hate homework like every other damn kid in this cramped school.

(A/N:sorry, im typing damn A LOT)

I quickly copied it down into my agenda, I hated math-the only reason I ever passed it when I was younger was thanks to Syaoran tutoring me. I must ask him to help me tonight, I have no idea what we did this class, neither do I know what we did all day…I'm so dazed from meeting him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually like this-I don't just sit there dazing off-I'm just so ECSTATIC!

I silently gushed once again, probably like every other girl in this school over Syao. I snickered at the thought and glanced up at the clock. Good, like 30 seconds more….

20……..10….9….8….7…6…..5….4….3…..2….1…..BRIIINNNGGGG!

I jumped up "Yatta!"

(A/N: that means like thank god or like yay w/e u get the meaning)

People stared at my unusual behaviour and some girls just gave me nasty glares, while guys stared at me asking 'Where did you take the nerdy Sakura, who are you! And what's your number?' I laughed nervously, why? Just because I was with the newest hunk of the school, and suddenly I was not the gloomy nerd I once was-I'm suddenly on guy's minds…nice to know…not…

So many questions were swimming in my head, with a goofy grin plastered on my face-I didn't even realize where I was going until I felt the collision of another body against mine and my butt feeling the cold ground beneath it. I groaned and sat up with my hands supporting my weight, I was about to get up, when I felt a hand pull me up. I opened my eyes to be face to face with the guy who hit on me….Great-I thought sarcastically.

"Kinomoto! I'm so glad I caught you before you left, I can't believe you're dating Syaoran. So are all the rumours true? That you and Syaoran dated when you were younger, your 'little wolf' eh?"

I stared at him dumbfounded, I knew this was going to happen-Clarissa spread it to everyone and no doubt everyone spread it to their friends. Great.

"Listen, whatever your name is-I don't think you should trust rumours so easily, but if you must know yes, we dated when we were younger,but-my voice weakened slightly-we were separated…."

I looked towards the ground. I missed him so much….

His voice interrupted my thoughts

"By the way, my name is Seiji Hiroi."

(A/N: Sry, I made that up on the spot and the fact I liked the name "Seiji" from Miyazaki's Whisper of the heart movie. I loved Seiji there, but this Seiji is way diff tho ppl)

I stared at him questiongly, then I got even more confused when his face showed shock and then changed to jealousy and before I could turn around to see what he was gawking at, a rumble and a grab around my waist, I stared at the hands of the holder

"Hi, I'm Syaoroan…Sakura's _boyfriend._"

He narrowed his eyes on him and I was still lost in Syao's embrace and how protective he was acting today…

"Bye, Kinomoto." He turned away and stalked off, I started to feel bad for Seiji…

Syaoran noticed the frown on my face.

"I'm sorry, did you want to talk to that low-life?"

I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Syaoran…." I started disapprovingly.

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry-I just cant stand you to be with any other guy other than me….I never got to be a couple with you at school, and like I'm so new at this..I just.."

I giggled at his rambling.

He pouted "Awww, Saku-you're laughing at me!" He smirked mischievously and he had a certain glint in his eyes. I stared at him…oh no..he was so not going to! Was he!

He started tickling me, oh my gosh it was too much! I started to sink to the floor, in a contagious fit of laughter, and soon enough we were on the floor laughing, each locked in each other's gaze and embrace. We leaned forward towards one another, and I touched my forehead against his and enjoying the close proximity. I soon realized all the other students had left, it must have been weird for them-when the oddest couple in the school was lying on the floor laughing hysterically.

I opened my eyes and stared at his eyes-boring equally into mine.

"I love you Syao…"

"And I you…"

I smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips and ran away towards my locker, he sat there shocked for a second and then started to run after me- I tried to run faster but he caught up to me swept me up in his arms and stared intently into my eyes.

I immediately stopped laughing, and smiled shyly at him and started blushing and the attention. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, I kissed his in return and hopped out of his arms, and started walking off

"Ok Syao, enough play! Let's pack up and head towards your apartment. You still live where you used to right?"

"Yeah, meet me at the front Sakura!"

"K!"

I ran toward my locker in a happy skip, could today get any better? I quickly gathered my boots and skipped towards the front of the school.

He was sitting there waiting for me and looking off into the distance, I ran towards him and I put my hands in front of his eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Mou! Syaoran, you never let me win!" I pouted and he chuckled and he grabbed my hand and we started to race towards his apartment. When he was younger, he lived with his whole family here-but now I think only his butler lived with him, his butler's name being Wei.

He dragged me towards the door and grabbed the key in his pocket and swiftly unlocked the door and bowed motioning with his hand towards the spacey apartment. I giggled at his gentlemen act. I slipped off my shoes and sat at the lonely couch in the middle of the room. He plopped down next to me not too long after.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked, wow, I barely did any work at school today and I'm so tired. I placed my head on his chest, and curled up there. I could feel his gaze on me, as I laid there, he placed hand on my messy auburn hair and stroked it gently. Mmmm…it was way too perfect..this moment…heck this whole day….

"Maybe, we could do our homework first, and then one of us can cook and the other starts cleaning up and setting up? How does that sound?"

His voice penetrated my thoughts, and I quickly responded

"Sounds good!" I hopped off him and used my socks to slide over to my destination. My bag lay there, and I grabbed it and opened it, and reached in for my math book. I took out my math binder and slid back over to him. I opened it to our assigned page.

"Syao, I have no idea..how to do any of this!" I bowed my head in shame.

He chuckled at me, and then took the book and looked it over. He then set it on the floor. He then sat on his stomach; lying there and then he patted the spot beside him. I happily obliged and sat there staring at the page and then towards his face questioningly.

"Ne, Sakura this is really easy! Are you sure you even looked at the questions? It's all algebra. It's really easy, try doing the first question-and then I'll help you if you have any trouble, k?"

I nodded, I hated algebra-but I guess I'll try for him. I stared at the question. 6x equals 4x - 7.

Eeewww I thought. It's polynomials…right? I tried doing the question, I got 6x-4x equals-7.

I showed him, and he smiled.

"Saku-you're not done yet. First subtract 6x-4x which equals 2x and then you are left with 2x equals-7. You should divide -7 by 2 and then x equals -3.5! See, it's not that hard! Some of this stuff, you should've learned in previous years.

(A/N: I'm sorry if my answer was wrong, I did that problem probably too fast, sry ppl if any1 is really crazy bout math! I'm not that gud at math myself!)

I nodded, and then soon completed the homework with him by my side. When we were finally done I finally flopped down exhausted by the use of my brain power. Ugh, thinking. I used my hand as a pillow for my head, my other hand was intertwined with his. I looked towards him and remembered the note.

"Ne, Syaoran, remember I asked you about that note, you had this weird look on your face, is something the wrong? Do you know who wrote it?"

I could feel his grip get stronger on my hand, I winced it was soon becoming painful.

"Ne, Syaoran! You're hurting me!" He let go after a few more moments of painful hand-holding. I sat up, and messaged my hand. His hand left red marks on my usually creamy-white skin. I stared at him in shock.

He let out a low rumble and a growl from what I had assumed.

"Syao, what's wrong!" I was getting scared, this was not the Syao, I once knew.

He stepped towards me, a pleading look in his eyes. I sat there still too shocked from today's events. I started to shake uncontrollably, I was scared from _Syaoran.

* * *

_

**I'M FINALLY DONE! Ok, people this took me unusually long to write, please tell me how you found it-I had a lot of writer's block with this, to execute it perfectly.**

**Sry if it doesn't make sense! The equal sign for thealgebra problem wudnt show up, sopeople please bear with me it was supposed to be 6x equals 4x -7! I replaced this chapter like 3 times, so sorry for the inconvenience.Please tell me your thoughts and any requests you might want!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: My reviewer excitingnewscanbebadorgood wanted to know if there would be any Eriol and Tomoyo appearances. I'm starting to consider their appearance, please tell me if you two would like to see that happen in this story! **

**Please review PEOPLE! Make the author happy! It doesn't take that much to just leave a review! **

**signin off your sakandliluver!**


	7. The outer dimensions

**Hey people! Omg thank u for reviewing! **

**I officially got 10 reviews for the last chapter and im so darn happy!**

**Woot woot**

**So plz stay with me and keep reading, I write this not only for me, but for u-as well, I hope I can brighten your day, or at least write something meaningful and sumthin that will move u… **

**I hope this chapter will satisfy u!**

**And btw this chappie is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, I LOVE U SO MUCH! (hugs) ehehhe…ok im fine now…lol..

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Recap:**

He let out a low rumble and a growl from what I had assumed.

"Syao, what's wrong!" I was getting scared, this was not the Syao, I once knew.

He stepped towards me, a pleading look in his eyes. I sat there still too shocked from today's events. I started to shake uncontrollably, I was scared from _Syaoran.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7:**

Tears….were those tears in his eyes?

I was frozen in my spot. I closed my eyes tightly and felt the hot tears pour down my cheeks. When I opened them, I gasped.

He was right in front of my face, that I could feel his breathe on my face.

"Syaoran!" I screamed.

"What's going on! Tell me!" I bet I looked like a train had hit me right then and there, my eyes were becoming red and puffy.

"Sakura…I-just…get away from me…please…just go.." he spoke in a gentle manner, yet you could hear the pain in every word.

I think my jaw hit the floor, I was so confused. One minute, he's hurting me-now he wants me to leave? What THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

I stood, my head bent-I was crying. How could he…I thought…

"Syaoran! I thought you loved me! I thought you did…I guess I was wrong…" I started off so strong, but in the end I was just a sobbing wreck.

"Sakura…it's just…you need to get away from me…please just..I do…I just…" Get away from him? Was he in trouble or something? Was he hiding something from me? He still loves me? Why would he tell me to leave? Why, WhY, WHY? My head was swimming with questions.

"Syaoran, tell me what's wrong…If you're in trouble or something, just tell me….I want to go through all the pain with you…I wanna be with you…isn't that enough?"

"Sakura, this is not something you can help me with...I don't know how, I don't want you to get hurt…just leave please, before I do something I'll regret…"

My eyes widened. He doesn't want me to get hurt? I couldn't stand this anymore…

I ran at him and threw my body towards his. He landed on the floor with a thud, with my body on top of his. I started sobbing into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, and picked me up bridal style, and walked me in his arms out of his apartment. I was still crying when we had reached my house, and he jumped up the tree, and into my room through the window.

He placed me in my bed.

"Sakura, just forget me….It's for the best…"

I lay there shaking and sobbing, he brushed his lips quickly over mine-a bittersweet kiss…Is this the end? I hope it wasn't…

He quickly left, out the window, down the tree and onto the street and ran all the way home, while I was laying there-broken….

I couldn't sleep for a while, even when sleep overcome me-I woke up in a cold sweat, today's events playing over and over again-giving me nightmares.

-Time Lapse-

I woke with a pounding headache, and I felt like crap. I got up and took a quick shower, and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie and slipped them on. I didn't care how I looked, it was the way I felt…crap…

I ran to school, and quickly stopped at my locker to grab my books, and ran to my homeroom.

Syaoran was sitting in his seat, surrounded by a crowd of girls….I guess they knew…what happened? I didn't know, but I felt like crying all over again….Just seeing his face, alone..I wanted to hug him so…_badly_…

I sat in my seat silently, and I held my face in my hands, then switched positions to my face on the table my arms as weak boundaries, from the strongest force-Syaoran. He mattered so much….

The teacher walked in. Great. Another crappy day. He started lecturing, on god knows what. I raised my hand in the middle of the class.

"Sensei, may I be excused for a minute?" He had a worried look on his face, and then a quick nod of approval went back to his lecturing.

I stood up and walked out. I sighed once outside of that cramped room with Syaoran. I wish he knew how much this was hurting me….

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, I looked up to see Seiji.

I didn't need this right now. I sighed and closed my eyes in frustration.

"Listen Seiji, I need some time alone. Please just…leave…Can't you see I'm not interested?"

I think I hurt him with that, his face faltered and he bent his head downwards,

"I'm sorry Kinomoto-san….I just thought you would need a friend right now..You look so…."

"Pathetic.." I answered for him.

His eyes widened.

"Sakura, you're not pathetic! You're sweet, kind and…." He started blushing, gosh why did he have to like a girl like me….he doesn't deserve me, I'm sure he could find a girl, just not me.

"Seiji, listen…you can find someone better than me…we can be friends ok? I'm just not going any farther. Sorry, I'm just in a crappy mood right now…"

He smiled at the prospect of being friends. He lifted his hand for me to greet, and I shook it gently and smiled. Friends.

I heard the classroom door open, and see Syaoran walking out, he stopped dead in his tracks seeing us together. A look of pain flashed across his face and he stalked off.

"Syaoran! Wait!" he kept walking.

"Sorry Seiji, I'll talk to you some other time….I really need to see Syao right now…" And with that I ran after Syao.

When we were alone in another hall, I ran in front of him and stopped-I stood in front of him.

"Syao, it's not what you think…."

"Listen Sakura, find someone like him, you don't need me…I'm only going to cause you trouble…Please, this was over since yesterday."

"Syao! Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong…Tell me!"

"Sakura, you don't understand its not you! You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"

"Told me what?"

"Sakura….Just, I could hurt you…I'm not myself…something happened to me a while ago, when we were separated…You have to keep away from my body in this dimension, anytime my bad counterpart could come…."

I stood there, his bad counterpart? This dimension? Wait, there are other dimensions!

"Syaoran, everyone has a good and bad side….I mean I just don't understand, if this is you bad counterpart…then where is your good counterpart?"

"Sakura, I don't have much time…Last time I hurt you…That was my bad side….I don't want another chance for it to come, and really hurt you…"

I was floored. This was news….

* * *

**Gomenasai! (Sorry!) I'm pretty sure I just lost all my future chances of any more reviews…I'm pretty sure everyone is confused at this point….or saying WTH I'm not even sure where I'm goin rite now either! I had a dream, and basically I just expanded on it with fanfiction. But now I have made alterations to my story, and etc…Pls don't kill me! **

**Review! I tried ppl…waaa….Reviews will keep this story going…Sorry, if it doesn't make sense…I wrote it in like 2 hours or sumthin…sorry **

**sakandliluver**


	8. My Love is Confusing

**Hey people, I'm glad at least sum ppl stayed and I gained sum new ppl too! Lol anywayz ill try explaining in this chapter, im trying my best cuz I screwed up this story from my original plan lol…anywayz I hope u like it anywayz…and id like to thank my WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I love u! plz keep reading! Lol anywayz sry I didn't update every1..lol sry im really busy lately exams comin up and everything ill try to keep updating 4 u!**

**DISCLAIMER: duh Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me…lol prob never will…

* * *

**

**Recap of Chapter 7:**

"Sakura….Just, I could hurt you…I'm not myself…something happened to me a while ago, when we were separated…You have to keep away from my body in this dimension, anytime my bad counterpart could come…."

I stood there, his bad counterpart? This dimension? Wait, there are other dimensions!

"Syaoran, everyone has a good and bad side….I mean I just don't understand, if this is you bad counterpart…then where is your good counterpart?"

"Sakura, I don't have much time…Last time I hurt you…That was my bad side….I don't want another chance for it to come, and really hurt you…"

I was floored. This was news….

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

He dropped his gaze from mine, I was so confused, shocked and still a part of me wanted to hold him whether he was evil nor good-he's my Syaoran…ne?(right?)

I stepped toward him slowly and wrapped my arms around his shaking figure.

"Syao..please, just explain this to me, step by step, I don't care if you're bad…I love you…you'll always be my Syaoran…"

His figure tightened and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, but soon it was becoming a little too tight.

"Sakura, you have no idea what you're dealing with!" He let me go abruptly and I fell to the floor from the sudden push, and I was laying there staring at him with wide-eyes.

"Please Syao…let me help you…."

His eyes softened momentarily and he then quickly ran back to class, away from me, pushing me away from the one thing that could cause me such happiness yet pain…but I know the pain would b worth it-if I could just receive his love…I love him so much…I wish he knew the lengths I would go for him….

I couldn't go back too quickly, or the teacher would be suspicious, if both students went out…And came in 1 after the other looking terrible…I sighed, I had to kill some time.

I don't know what to do anymore. I first had to find what the hell happened to Syaoran.

If only he would let me…

Time Lapse+

I was walking towards my locker, looking like a mess. I can't do this without you Syaoran…

I slowly reached for my lock and slowly applied the combo in. I'm wasting time, I need to figure this out-I kept repeating to myself. I had to admit I was scared…very…but another part of me knew that Syaoran loved me…and if he did he would never…but he already did…he hurt me…But I don't care anymore, that pain is nothing compared to how much his love means to me…

I trudged home, sluggishly grabbing the key and putting it into the lock, I wasn't even looking where I was going when I bumped into someone.

"Ah, gomen(sorry)"

I then just realized, wait…Touya's in college, Dad's off on some trip…then who is this!

I looked up to see with widened eyes only to widen them even more.

"Tomoyo! Eriol!"

I sprung on them with a gigantic hug, tears pouring out of my eyes in the process.

"I missed you guys so much!"

They both smiled faintly, I was confused. Wouldn't they be happy to see me? What's going on?

"Sakura, we missed you as well…" Tomoyo and Eriol said at the same time, but their faces showed otherwise. It was stony cold, hardened and pained.

"You guys are so sad…Is there something wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sakura, we need to talk…about Syaoran…" Eriol replied. Their eyes locking into mine.

I gaped, how did they know! Was I the only one not knowing everything! What is going on? I suddenly laughed inwardly…Suddenly everything that happens to me, I'm totally clueless in, and I'm finding that I ask 'What's going on?'

They saw my sad smile, and held my shoulder in assurance, a hand from Tomoyo on a shoulder, and a hand from Eriol on the other. I hope they could help me…

"Sure, um…let's go sit in the living room…."

We all gathered our belonging and put them away, and sat on the sofas. Me on one, and Tomoyo and Eriol on the other.

"Ne, how did you get in here anyways..?"

Tomoyo giggled silently

Eriol replied with his Cheshire cat smile "I have my ways.."

"Hoe…"

"Sakura, what we came here to tell you is that…you must stay away from Syaoran."

I gaped, WHY IS EVERYONE TELLING ME THAT?

He saw my angry expression.

"Please Sakura, it's for your own good! Something happened. Apparently Syaoran went missing a few days back when you and him were separated. People say he came back completely unharmed, and at first he seemed a little distant and strange but then he came around. When ever someone comes close to him, he'll hurt them…and somehow pass out-or storm off muttering 'Sakura…Help'"

I listened, trying to make sense of what happened…This was all very confusing to me.

"Syao…When we were together at his house, after he came back to Japan, he…we were…he suddenly started crushing my hand…and also today I tried to hug him after he said to stay away from him-"

Their eyes just bulged out, right at the moment I said that.

"You mean to say, he knows what he's doing! Is he fighting with something? What has he told you?" Eriol literally yelled at me.

I was surprised at his reaction, Tomoyo was just staring of into space, trying to comprehend things.

"He told me that, apparently if I came any closer to him, his bad side would take control and hurt me…That he didn't have much time before the bad side came…that…some dimension…I don't know!"

I grabbed my head in frustration.

Tomoyo ran to my side and wrapped her arms around me, trying to soothe me…

"Shhh…Sakura-chan…I'm here…We're here…"

I felt tears coming down my cheeks once again. Lately my life has been an emotional rollercoaster…

* * *

**Omgawd! I'm again sorry ppl for not writing and such a short chappie, I think I may have figured wut im gonna do, and I love u all for taking the time 2 read this, and reviewing it, and supporting me. It means a lot to me that people care. And this being my first fanfic, experimenting if my writing has an effect. I dunno when ill update, but ill try to during any free time…This chapter to me seems a bit rushed and fast, I wrote the beginning a while ago..and then jus finished everything else like 2-3 pages jus now..lol so its rushed I guess…I'm sorry if there r any spelling mistakes, if it doesn't make sense or anything! Plz review and read. I thank you all so much, and please bear with me during the times of exams!**

**P.S good luck 2 any1 who is having an exam or will. we'll all survive ne?**

**sakandliluver**


	9. The darkest Light

**Hey people..! Currently I am bored out of my frickin mind! I cnt do any of my hwk, and it's the long weekend and I cnt do anything! My latest obsession is youtube, and ive been trying to make this vid, but to do that I need the anime episodes, yes im making an AMV, I make movies at school, so I think I know wut im doing. Lol im waiting for the evil episodes to load, I got one, but my internet just went..so im kinda screwed and ill have to wait…I started makin the vid, and gosh my comp is so slow and such lil memory I cnt see half the things I put together! Im bored and sad as well cuz I got only like…4 reviews which saddens me. Lol its like I started my fanfic from the beginning all over again trying to gain attention wit this fanfic…sigh oh well. For those of you read, I hope u enjoy, yah yah im like the worst writer ever, so no need to rub it in. well here I go…**

**DISCLAIMER: do I seriously need to keep putting this up? Either way CCS does not, and doesn't now, or in the past belong to me! U hear me? Wait..read me! I do not own it? Ok we gud now.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Recap:**

"You mean to say, he knows what he's doing! Is he fighting with something? What has he told you?" Eriol literally yelled at me.

I was surprised at his reaction, Tomoyo was just staring of into space, trying to comprehend things.

"He told me that, apparently if I came any closer to him, his bad side would take control and hurt me…That he didn't have much time before the bad side came…that…some dimension…I don't know!"

I grabbed my head in frustration.

Tomoyo ran to my side and wrapped her arms around me, trying to soothe me…

"Shhh…Sakura-chan…I'm here…We're here…"

I felt tears coming down my cheeks once again. Lately my life has been an emotional rollercoaster…

**(A/N: lol, I always have such looong recaps, either way ill try making my chapter longer than the recap. Sry if it bugs u to have a long recap.)

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

The next day I woke up feeling groggy. Last night was a blur to me, all I remember was me and Eriol fighting whether I should even be near Syao, and them leaving with worried glances towards me..They came back…Life is going to be an emotional hell.

I slid off the bed, and placed my feet on the floor, clutching my head-from the headache I knew was going to come on. I walked to the bathroom, I check the clock, 8:00. Wow, I might actually make it to school on time…For once I wished I could be late for school.

I reached the school in no time, I was so lost in my own little reverie. I was walking up to the school doors and about to reach for them, when a hand grabbed mine, I looked up to see Seiji.

"Seiji, let go"

He immediately let go, and knew something was bothering me.

"Saku- I"

The rest of his words were tuned out for a moment, 'Saku' triggered a memory. I remember Syaoran was the one who first called me that…Just Saku…

My eyes started watering up at the memory of Syao and me when we were kids.

Seiji was speaking, and stopped when he saw crystal tears falling, he reached up towards my face and started stroking the tears away.

I relaxed for the slightest moment, until I tensed up, realizing how could he…

He knew how much I cared for Syao…

I turned my face away from his hand, "I'm sorry Seiji, I have to go."

A hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned around on instinct to see Eriol with his hand on my shoulder, and Tomoyo at his side

"Sakura, may you introduce your friend to us?"

I sniffled and replied,

"This is Seiji-kun."

I turned to Seiji and my eyes cast downward and told him

"These are my childhood friends Eriol and Tomoyo."

They smiled gently towards Seiji, and he lifted his hand for them to shake.

They gladly accepted. I was just standing there in the middle, like some sad kid who had their candy stolen from them.

"Sakura, I don't know how I made you cry, but I am too surprised on what Syaoran did this morning."

My eyes widened,

"What do you mean! What did Syaoran do?"

"Didn't you hear me Sakura? I told you, apparently Syaoran this morning hurt a girl that had morning duty with him, her name…being…uh…I think it was Cla…rissa?"

I gasped, oh my god. What did he do? Clarissa?

"Apparently she broke her arm, when the teacher came, he said 'she slipped on water and lost her footing and broke her arm', he said he was out of the classroom. The teacher believed him, but everyone is saying Syaoran did it, Clarissa was trying to hit on him, and insulting you, so he took her arm and dislocated her bone."

I stood there shaking, Syaoran was serious. I thought he wouldn't go THIS FAR. But he did.

"See Sakura?"

Eriol asked me with a knowing glance towards me, and I stared at him with shock written over my face. What should I do? What should..I…?

Just then, outside our little group, I saw Syaoran walking towards this door, but as soon as he saw my face, he turned and ran to the other door.

I had an impulse to run after him, even if he broke Clarissa's arm…I must be insane…or just blind because of my love for him.

I was about to, when Eriol tugged on my hand. I stopped and sighed loudly.

"Sakura, stay away from him…"

Eriol kept telling me, whose next? Seiji?

"Yah, Saku I think you should."

I clutched my head, god, help me.

"Seiji, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me…Saku…Syao was the one who called me that."

He bowed his head,

"But, are you still with Syaoran?"

"I don't know, but I still want to be…After everything…Syaoran…he's my first love, and hopefully my…"

Seiji ran into the front doors, and into another hallway.

My mouth was still in mid-sentence…

"my last…."

I suddenly felt my stomach do flip-flops. I had just did it, I knew he had feelings for me, but I never wanted to hurt him…

"Seiji…kun…"

I whispered. Eriol suddenly spoke in a hushed voice behind me

"Sakura, maybe it wasn't meant to be with Syaoran…He's too dangerous. What about you're friend Seiji?"

I turned at him and raised my eyebrow,

"You think just because for once Syaoran is in trouble, and he's dangerous I'm going to back away? And Seiji-kun is a friend, I could never..see…him as anything more…"

I stomped off into the school, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo turning what I had said, and digesting it. While I reached my locker, and swiftly opened my lock and opened the door of the locker.

Something I hadn't been expecting was a tiny little note to fall out from it.

I gasped, oh my god. Another note! Just like…before…I wonder what it says now!

My palms turned sweaty and I was shaking as I picked up the crumbled paper, and started reading furiously.

"_Sakura…Please..I love you, always remember that…Don't leave me alone in the light…Only you can save me"_

I was so confused, before he told me to leave him alone, and I thought the light was a good thing…not a bad thing?

Either way I'm not going to give up!

Syaoran, I'm coming!

* * *

**I think I just officially confused everyone once again, and the plot thickens! MUAHAHA**

**Lol anywayz please leave a review reflecting your thoughts on this story, thanks**

**Keep reading, ill try to update if I get reviews and sum1 actually wants me to continue…and if I have time as well. Sry if theres any mistakes, andits short cuz i kinda rushed, Iwas typing furisously--**

**Love u all sooo much**

**sakandliluver**


	10. AN : Hiatus

hey guys!

This story is officially on Hiatus cause the story went wayyyy off track from what it was originally, and this story came from a dream LOL, anywayz Please tell me if i should continue this, or whether someone is willing to give suggestions, dunno OO School's over for summer a long time ago, so I might start a new story, or just drop this one, Please leave comments and suggestions

I want to write again! LOL

sakandliluver


End file.
